User talk:Tyrael pl
Welcome Hi, welcome to Darksiders Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Darksiders Locations page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Wagnike2 (help forum Hello im glad that you are helping out the wiki :) im a huge Darksiders fan myself. glad to see someone else like it too Fallout777 07:37, December 31, 2011 (UTC) yea man i really like your Templates :) and yea i wish there was more to write about. there will be when Darksiders 2 comes out. cant wait :D Categories Ok man sorry :( I Am Death 20:43, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks :) im glad your helping me sort out this wikiI Am Death 20:57, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Templates i was wondering could you make some Xbox 360 button Templates? I Am Death 00:11, January 2, 2012 (UTC) yea i do like how they look. its looks better then just typing it I Am Death 00:53, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for adding the Xbox 360 button templates man :) it looks much better now I Am Death 08:41, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Logo and Background I'll gladly do the swap, Provide me with the image, or an image link at the least, and I'll change it. As for the Background I've been wanting to change it as well, I'll get on that.--Whitedragon254 ([[User talk:Whitedragon254|'T']])•( ) 21:29, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Icon has been swapped. Background changed.Whitedragon254 ([[User talk:Whitedragon254|'T']])•( ) 22:12, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: If Statements Sorry, I was trying to make sense of your question when I had available time to answer you. Glad that you figured it out though. :-) - Wagnike2 04:32, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Opera I am a staff member, but not familiar with why your browser is not working properly. Your best bet would be to contact Community directly using Special:Contact . - Wagnike2 00:43, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Background Tried using that back ground you sent me, Website refuses to let it go through, Don't know why.Whitedragon254 ([[User talk:Whitedragon254|'T']])•( ) 07:59, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Rights Granted, keep up the good work around here. - Wagnike2 15:12, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Skin I think it looks good, fits the theme of the game a lot more than the old skin was doing which I made forever ago (prior to the game even coming out). I also like how you put the game logos into the slider. Good work sir. - Wagnike2 15:21, January 24, 2012 (UTC) New Death pictures I got the pictures from the Darksiders facebook page--they had just uploaded them earlier in the day. I wanted to bring them over to this wiki in case no one else noticed. Shinyo 23:45, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi hey man its Fallout777 but i cant log in so im using a different account. im glad they made you an Admin and the site looks much better :) XXxHarbingerxXx 01:43, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ok nevermind i can log in now. i just changed my name to Sovereign777 16:05, January 25, 2012 (UTC) no i wont use the other one. ill just use Sovereign777 16:10, January 25, 2012 (UTC) New video with new gameplay was put up today on the DS facebook page. If you could insert this into the wiki, that would be wonderful. I have no idea how LoL Shinyo 22:53, January 27, 2012 (UTC)